


Raising the Veil

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, VEIL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trapped in the veil after nearly losing his life, after risking his life for his now-daughter. Will he make it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising the Veil

Sometimes life doesn’t make sense. You could be the happiest person in the world. and then someone bigger took it away. Dean Winchester spread so much love that he doesn't have any more love to give. He was teetering off the edge of the largest bridge in the area.  But sometimes a beautiful stranger saves your life, and shares his love. Making you whole, once again.

That was nine years ago.

 

Now Dean finds himself living in Lawrence, Kansas, working as a second grade teacher. He lived with his fiancee, and his niece after Jimmy and Amelia died. It was tragic, and almost impossible to put the two back together. Castiel thought that would break the relationship, except it only made it stronger as he helped move your furniture into her new bedroom.

 

Dean is twenty eight years old, and has never felt happier. He comes home by 4:30, picking up Claire from her study group at the library. Cas comes home by 5:00, Dean makes dinner because Castiel can burn water if really tries to.. They turn on music in the kitchen and dance around, even though Dean despises this type of music.Claire standing on Dean’s feet  so they can dance properly because she has absolutely no rhythm.

 

Truthfully, at this point Claire is thinking that they’re her new dads instead of just the cool uncles.She’ll always miss them, but it really is time to move on. She has two amazing men taking care of her, better than some straight couples. Dean always makes sure she eats, just like he did with Sam. He never wants her to go hungry, or worry that people will bully her for her clothes. They most definitely raised her self confidence. She can’t wait to see them get married, She’s even a makeshift groomsmen on Castiel’s side. Dean’s side has two girls, so she won't’ feel out of place. Least they won’t have to wear suits. Aunt Jo and Aunt Charlie are taking me dress shopping for the wedding this weekend, since the wedding is so abrupt. No planning. Garth is the one able to marry them, right by the lake. She knows it will be beautiful..

 

Later that night the couple lay in bed, Dean being a starfish, spreading out all over He leaned closer and place a sloppy kiss on Castiel’s mouth.

 

“What was that for?” He asked, stirring awake.

 

:”For being you.”

  
  


Everything felt black, dark, and terrifying. He heard yelling, “We’re losing him, dammit!” He would run if he saw an end, but it was just a black void. “Open him up!” Dean started to run, but the yelling just followed him down the dark room, until it materialized into a hospital room, nurses and a doctor crowded around a patient. He stared until he saw Cas in the corner, bawling.

 

“Shh, baby it’s okay, don’t worry.” He said, trying to cup his cheek but only going right through him. He bit his lip nervously, :”It’ll be okay, baby.” Dean saw Claire standing in the corner, bawling even harder than Cas. That was when he saw the patient.

 

Him.

 

“Fuck.” He breathed, until he was shoved into another world.

  
  


“Dean! I need a ride to the library, can you drive me? Cas is busy with his work, why do my uncles have to be teachers!” She groaned with a smirk following. Castiel was a religious history professor at KU. Dean had to admit, it’s a lot easier to grade a sheet of addition than a paper on paganism in modern day. So Castiel was usually grading from when he gets home till seven-ish. Claire and Dean are usually up to something devious during that time, Gabriel surely rubbed off on them. Gabriel is a friend of Dean’s, another teacher at the elementary school. Whenever there are male teachers, they tend to congregate towards each other. Dean and Gabe hit it off like they’d known each other forever.

 

“Of course, let me grab my jacket and tell Cas we’re going, okay hun?” Dean smiled, leaning against the wall, waiting for the okay from Claire.

 

“Great! Thanks Dean,you’re amazing!” She yelled excitedly, Dean ruffled her hair a little while passing her to go to the master bedroom, which is connected to the office. It’s supposed to be shared, but Dean prefers a lot going on around him while grading so he usually does it in the dining room on the kitchen table.

 

.”Hey, babe, I’m taking her to the library. We need anything?” Dean’s expression was soft, like it usually was around Castiel.

 

“Oranges, definitely oranges. Thank you so much.” Castiel said, meeting Dean’s gaze, his lazy smile was intoxicating.

 

“Got it. Hey professor, my lips feel weird. Can you fix them?” Dean asked with a pout, leaning over the desk, ignoring the books and papers.

 

Castiel smirked, “Well I did take some medical classes..” He trailed off before pulling Dean in by the collar for a deeper kiss, one that ended with panting and crumpled papers.

  
  


The whole room sucked into itself, and Dean landed in the front seat of the impala with Claire sitting next to him in a beautiful dress, babbling about the dance and how everyone will be so jealous because she’s showing up in a muscle car.The whole thing made Dean smile, until he went through the green light fourway and saw a semi truck coming right at the drivers side. His instincts screamed ‘Protect Claire!’ So he threw his body over hers, in those few moments he felt her shudder underneath him, a sob of fear until the crunch of metal overtook them.

  
  


“Don’t give up on us now!” A doctor commanded. Claire was cradled in Castiel’s arms, sobbing in the plastic chair, watching the doctors try and save Dean’s life. Dean would always hold Claire like that after yet another teenage heartbreak. It’s all he wants to do right now, cradle the both of them and tell them its all going to be okay.

  
  


“We’re at an engagement party, why aren’t you drunk?” Gabriel demanded, shoving beer into both the men's hands.

 

“Some of us want to remember tonight!” Cas chuckled, sipping the beer slowly.

 

“I’ll remember the horrible hangover, so I’ll know it was a killer time!” Gabe cheered, throwing back a shot, followed by a sour face.

 

“Claire I see you! I said no beer!” Dean shouted with a parental stern in his voice, no venom. Dean marched over and took the beer from the annoyed teenager.

 

“I’m nearly sixteen! Cas says you started doing all this crap before high school!” She complained, rolling her eyes dramatically.

 

“Yeah well it certainly fucked me up. It’s how I met Cas. C’mon, I’ll explain outside.” Dean lead the teenager out to the porch, sitting down with his thighs pressed to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He’s been dreading the moment he’d tell Claire how her uncles met.

 

“So, Dean, how did a wittle beer fuck you up?”

 

“Language!” He scolded, “Anyway. I was nineteen years old. Seems like forever ago. I was in my second year of university. You know what depression is, well I had it. Bad. I’d fantasize about my death. Then one day I was extremely drunk. Decided to finally...end it.”

 

“How does this have to do with Cas?”

 

“Claire, I’m getting there! Sheesh,” Dean breathed with a grin.

 

“I was standing on the edge of the bridge, not even worrying about your Uncle Sammy. I was being really selfish. So there I was, completely ready to die. Until Castiel pulled me back over the edge yelling at me that I have so much to live for. He took me to his apartment, sobered me up, and made sure I was okay. He stuck with me, for months, making sure that I would be okay. We went from strangers, to friends, then one night we.. How do I make this PG?” Dean chuckled, making Claire’s face twist in disgust.

 

“Okay so sex happened. What next?”

 

“At first it was really awkward, but then it happened again. Then I weirdly blurted out that I was in love with him. Apparently he felt the same way. Boom, relationship. We dated, obviously, now we’re engaged. We got you somewhere along the way and it’s been bliss ever since, my dear.” He laughed, wrapping his arm around Claire’s shoulder. She leaned into Dean, smiling.

 

“I hated you both so much at first. But now..I’ve never felt so happy. They were workaholics. But I get to see you guys, you take me to the mall, and school, whenever I need you, you drop everything. Just..Thanks. When Castiel brought you for Christmas the first time they were terrified of you. With the leather jacket and seeming all tough. But then you were so soft and cuddly with Cas, and he looked so happy with you. He still does.” Claire said, leaning further into Dean.

 

“I never regret pulling you back over the barrier.” Cas said from behind them, shocking the pair. Cas settled in next to Claire, wrapping her up. He shot a loving smile at Dean.

 

“I’m so glad you did.” Dean smiled back, pulling Claire even closer, hand laying lazily on Castiel’s back.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

  
  


“Flat lining!” A nurse shouted. Dean just tried to hold the two most important people in the world, no matter how much his fingers just passed through their bodies as if they were air. If they weren't’ so upset, they might have noticed the cold pressure. But they were watching their Dean die.

 

“Please don’t die. I saved you for a reason.” Castiel whispered into Claire’s hair. “I didn’t say I love you enough. I swear to God if you make it I’ll say it every day without fail. I just thought..I thought I’d have you forever, that I wouldn’t have to worry. I love you, you stupid bastard.” He sobbed.

 

“He saved my life.” Claire bawled, turning her face further into Castiel.

 

“I know, baby, I know.”

 

“It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have asked him to take me.”

 

Dean breathed slowly, “Baby girl, it’s not your fault.”

 

“Claire, he wanted to take you so badly. He was so excited for you. Didn’t you see how many pictures he took? He was beaming even more than you. Saying you were beautiful and he’d have to knock some teenage skulls. Direct quote.” Cas smiled between tears.

 

“It’s true, baby. Man when I get back I’ll be beatin’ up some sixteen year olds. It’s high school again! Wait-- I’m kidding, seriously.” Dean chuckled before he was forced back into his bedroom at home. He was laying on the bed, with Castiel on one side and Claire on the other.

 

“We’re getting married.” Dean whispered, staring up at the popcorn ceiling, the one that Castiel hates.

 

“We’re getting married.” Castiel agreed.

 

“Can I be in the wedding?” Claire asked excitedly.

 

“Of course, hun.” Castiel smirked, running his fingers through her hair.

 

“I love you, Cas.”

 

“I know.” He smirked back.

  
  


Dean sat up with a throaty pained gasp, risking himself for infection. Nurses forced him back down to stitch him back together, but it had Claire and Cas up and on their feet asap. Each grabbing a hand fiercely, like they would never let go. Dean wouldn’t mind that.

 

“I love you both.” He croaked out.

 

“God, Dean I love you. I’ll say it every single day.” Cas sobbed, Claire nodded in agreement.

  
“Can’t wait to hear it, baby.”


End file.
